gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Finale
The Screwed-Up World of Gumball '''is a fanfiction by MissingNo., Cwisteh and WikiStarter. This is the finale. '''Remember to leave feedback and comments on MissingNo.'s talk page! NOTE: This story was told by Gumball Watterson himself. There are only few witnesses who believe this is true, but if this is true or not is your descision. Characters used in this chapter *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Alternate Gumball and Darwin *Alternate Penny *Banana Joe *S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y Bots Plot Alternate Darwin: 'Come on, guys! Wake up! -Darwin and Alternate Gumball slowly regain conciousness- '''Darwin: '''Huh? Where's Gumball? '''Alternate Darwin: '''At the school. '''Alternate Gumball: '''At... the school? You gotta be kidding me, the security bots are gonna get him! We need to help him before it's too late! '''Darwin: '''Come on, let's go! '''Alternate Darwin: '''No, you guys rest. I'm not letting you risk any more injuries. '''Darwin: '''But- '''Alternate Gumball: '''Don't, Darwin. He knows best. '''Alternate Darwin: '''I'll get Gumball. You guys wait for help. -Alternate Darwin walks to Gumball, who has progressed far despite his injuries ---- '''Alternate Darwin: '-screaming- Gumball? Gumball! -Gumball turns around- 'Gumball: '''Darwin? What are you doing? You gotta get the others to the hospital! '''Alternate Darwin: '''Honestly, you're the one who needs more medical attention than them. '''Gumball: '-sigh- Fine. Come on, the object we came here through can't be far. 'Alternate Darwin: '''Ok, just watch out. A security bot can come out any second! '''Gumball: '''And how would that happen? '''Alternate Darwin: '''It's the tiles, Gumball. The tiles. Look down! -Gumball looks down to see his leg just inches near a red tile- '''Gumball: '''The tiles are colored. So? It's a decorative feature. '''Alternate Darwin: '''It's not just that. The tiles are security detectors. Any solid object that makes contact with it will make the tile push down, activating the security bots. Watch out for the red ones. '''Gumball: '-moves leg- Thanks for the heads-up. 'Alternate Darwin: '''Now just move cautiously. Be careful... '???: 'Hey, Darwin and Gumball. -Alternate Darwin and Gumball turn around to see a familiar face- '''Alternate Penny: '''Stop staring. What are you doing here? ---- '''Alternate Gumball: '''Darwin? Help me up. '''Darwin: '''I can't, I'm still beat up from the mob. '''Alternate Gumball: '''Come on, you can do it. -Darwin lifts up Alternate Gumball- '''Darwin: '''We need to get to a hospital. Lets move it! '''Banana Joe: '''Don't worry, I'm a doctor! '''Alternate Gumball: '-surprised and a little scared- Whoa, I don't want a banana treating my wounds... 'Banana Joe: '''Don't worry! I'm a pro-o-o-fessional! I brought my box of torniquets with me. '''Darwin: '''Torniquets? Do you even know how to use those? '''Banana Joe: '''I'm about to! '''Alternate Gumball: '''Come on, Darwin! Just run to the hospital, it's not that far! '''Darwin: '''I agree! Lets go! -Alternate Gumball and Darwin run to the hospital, and away from Banana Joe- ---- '''Alternate Penny: '''So, you're telling me that the Gumball I'm looking at is from an alternate reality, and him along with his brother Darwin need to get back to their home through the object our teacher found? '''Gumball: '''Yup, that's right! '''Alternate Penny: '-skeptical- Hmm... fine. If you're gonna get past these bots, you'll need me. 'Gumball: '''But we already know the trigger of the bots! It's the tiles- '''Alternate Penny: '''No! That's not it! The staff here aren't stupid enough to set the security that low. '''Alternate Darwin: '''What? '''Alternate Penny: '''You're guaranteed to meet at least three security bots when you get to the object. Miss Simian does not want that object taken, so you better get ready. '''Alternate Darwin: '''Fine... we'll take care. You can leave now. -silence- '''Alternate Penny: '-quiet- Hahaha... ha! 'Gumball: '''What the- '''Alternate Penny: '-louder- Aaahahahahahaa! You think I'm gonna miss out on action like this! I'm coming with you! 'Alternate Darwin: '-shocked- Um... Ok... As the trio walked through the hallways, nothing exciting really happened. They were all careful with where they stepped, and finally got to the object. The object was isolated from them by a wall of glass. 'Alternate Penny: '''Get ready to fight some robots. -Alternate Penny smashes the glass wall- '''Alternate Penny: '''No bots? Hm... -Alternate Penny cautiously touches the object, and a strong wave of electricity shocks her- '''Alternate Penny: '''AH! '''Gumball: '''Penny! -Alternate Penny faints- '''S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y Bot I: '''INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! ATTACK! '''Alternate Darwin: '''The bots! They've escaped! '''S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y Bot II: '''ACTIVATE ARROWS! -S.E.C.U.R.I.T.Y Bot II shoots arrows- '''Gumball: '''Darwin! Move! '''Alternate Darwin: '-moves- We can't do this alone! Penny is unconcious! We need help! 'Gumball: '''Then get your brother and Darwin! I can handle this! '???: '''Looks like you need help! '''Gumball: '''Thank God! How did you get here?! '''Darwin: '''Banana Joe is a REALLY good doctor. '''Alternate Gumball: '''You need a hand with these guys? We'll help you! The four fight it out with the bots, and eventually subdue the robots. Everyone is fatigued, and Alternate Penny has still not woken up yet. Alternate Darwin has configured the portal and is now fully open. '''Alternate Darwin: '''Okay guys... time to go... '''Gumball: '''Ok... is she going to.. be ok? '''Alternate Gumball: '''We'll get her to hospital. Don't... worry. '''Darwin: '''Lets go, Gumball. Bye! -Gumball and Darwin walk thorugh the portal- ---- These next few words come directly from an interview from the media. '''Gumball: '''Look, I know this story may seem highly exaggerated to you. I can understand that. The media wouldn't believe a story from a 12 year old cat, but it would make a good top story on the news. Haha! But seriously, it is a true story. I have no evidence, as the object I went through dissapeared. Miss Simian claims she knew something about it. About why she would say this, I do not know. Whether I am saying the truth, or I'm a lunatic with an overactive imagination is your choice. Think about it. '''THE END Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Finales Category:Fanfics with multiple parts